


untitled

by lanternface



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternface/pseuds/lanternface
Summary: 含人体盛要素
Relationships: 彼氏叶
Kudos: 5





	untitled

男人听着浴室里哗哗的水声和时断时续的歌声，花好长一段时间看窗外，把注意力从浴室门挪开，心里有鬼自然神情不宁，虽然都坦白了但他心里还是觉得忐忑，叶开门问他要毛巾的声音都把他吓得直接从椅子上弹了起来。一如既往抱有异常的心情去送毛巾，但浴室门推开的瞬间水气让他什么都没看到，明明水温开得也不高。一眨眼门已经阖上，留在门外的只有一句听不出感情的谢谢，他只能惺惺坐回原地。  
他等了很久，叶才散发着热气从浴室里出来，还是什么话也不提直接坐回餐桌前，划开手机屏幕自顾自看起来，不由让男人担心起他会不会因为心情不佳而直接反悔。但叶补充讲头发晾干一切再说，又让男人稍微安下心来。他只好绞着手指什么也不敢多说，心神不宁地等着。  
最开始男人提出那个龌龊想法时，叶只是坐在餐桌前和对面的男人静静对视，男人的后背就已经下了不少冷汗，衣服贴敷在后背。他依然绞着手指，想尽办法编出合理理由让对面的青年接受他的龌龊请求  
“你不觉得这个想法很糟，浪费食物而且很脏很不讲卫生吗？”青年的下垂眼和水色虹膜看起来都那么温柔亲切，也不知为什么总能从那样的组合里感到一阵无形的威压。被视线紧紧盯着，男人的脑袋缩得更厉害，就好像要直接陷进肩膀里。  
“我觉得叶的话……试一下你可能觉得倒也没关系……”他被盯着说话声音逐渐变小。  
叶双腿交叉叠放，两手交抱胸前。他偏偏头看着男人，眼神看上去有点不友好。男人立刻转移视线看向窗外，宁可看看外面车水马龙也不敢和叶对视。沉默后等来的回应只有对方鼻子里的一声闷哼，男人更巴不得把头埋进地板里。  
但叶的回答出乎他的意料。“也不是不能试。”叶把腿放下，手掌叠在脸颊下，“既然你这么想要的话也可以试试。但真的够脏的啊。”  
男人没有想到对方能同意，惊喜地看着叶抢着说道，“会洗干净的！洗的干干净净就不脏了，会吃完也不会浪费的！”  
“我说的是你的想法。”当时叶平静地注视着男人眼睛这么说道。

餐桌很大，一个成年男性躺在上面也不局促。头发晾干，叶才不情不愿地脱掉睡衣，平躺在收拾干净的餐桌上。窗外的阳光照在他白皙干净的裸体上和极具叶审美的纯黑色桌布，肌肤轮廓的线条就好像在闪闪发光，栗色头发安静地散在干净的餐桌上。躺在上面的叶看上去安静又温顺。  
“好亮，拉上窗帘。”叶摆摆手遮住眼睛。男人服从地拉上帘子，然后战战兢兢地准备下一步工作。  
他把冰箱里的瓶瓶罐罐翻出来，从冷冻里拿了一个长喷罐，仓促地喷了一点速食奶油花在叶的胸部。冰凉的奶油抹在胸膛覆盖过乳头，有一种微妙的感觉，让叶觉得痒。男人听到一声不快的咋舌声，手忙脚乱地然后将其推开抹平，把平坦的胸部用一层奶油覆盖起来。  
虽然这是别人讲的惯例步骤，但在男人身上做还是有点微妙……确认对方没有太烦躁后，他按照惯例，小心翼翼地在上面落上了几颗新鲜草莓。画面有点滑稽，放完他立刻手足无措地站在原地，等叶的反应。  
“你不觉得放草莓很好笑吗？”叶抓掉一个，偏过头看他，口气冰冷中立，“也不好看，拿掉。”  
男人立刻诚惶诚恐地拿掉另一个。实际上两个人的地位倒没有悬殊到那种程度，只是有求于人态度就得做好，何况是人体盛这种事情他能同意就是非常不得了的事了。叶在这方面多少是那种不开心就立刻不干的类型，一个不小心他就可能翻脸从桌子上起身走人。  
什么都得不到可亏大了。  
“那接下来用鲑鱼行吗？”男人打开冰箱的冷藏柜，从上层拿出了一盘色泽鲜亮的橙色鲑鱼，向叶请求。叶不小心碰到胸口上的奶油，颇带嫌弃表情地用纸巾擦着手指，没有回应。男人默认叶同意，把冰箱门关上，把托盘放在桌上。  
“浪费啊。”叶用手戳戳盘子里冰凉的鱼肉，“好吃的东西就被这么拿来糟蹋。”  
“不会糟蹋的，我会全部给你吃干净的!”男人立刻保证，“冰箱里还有更多，叶的那份绝对不会少了。”  
叶没有回答，他想抱臂表示自己的不满，结果蹭了一肘奶油，这让他更不舒服。但还没等叶开口，读懂他内心的男人立刻拿纸巾把没必要的那层奶油全部刮掉。出于私心男人保留了乳头附近的一点奶油，奶油包绕下淡粉色的乳头随着叶呼吸的胸膛上下起伏。  
叶用手把眼睛遮住，看不出表情，语气凶了许多，不耐烦地催促男人。  
男人一边回应，一边拿起一片切好的鲑鱼片，放在叶身上。冰凉的鱼片落在身上让叶瑟缩了一下，他从指缝里看男人手上的动作，催促对方动作利落一些。  
不经常晒太阳的皮肤白皙，手背能看到一些血管，不是很健康。橙白相间的鱼生贴合在皮肤变得真的如同落在餐盘。男人的动作麻利又温柔，对待一个随时能翻脸的麻烦恋人只能快刀斩落麻，还不能事后让他埋怨，必须使出全身解数。  
虽然说想搞人体盛，但搞到最后还是畏手畏脚，只是码了一排在腹部。叶没多少肌肉，腹部平坦柔软，鱼生码在上面稳稳当当。  
摆放完毕，叶撇了一眼自己，看到小腹码好的一排鲑鱼，柔软的鱼肉垫在自己的肌肤上，往下就能看到暴露在空气中的生殖器，立刻觉得尴尬，又转为恼怒，把眼睛用手重新遮住，“说到底我为什么要在这做这种事。”他想直起上身，又立刻被男人小心地按回餐桌上。  
“刺身要掉了，弄掉了浪费就不好了，稍微忍耐一下，对不起拜托了。”男人小声央求道，以一种非常卑微的口气恳求着叶。  
他拿了小碟子倒了酱油，合掌表示开动。叶依旧两臂相交的态度，一言不发，头别到另一侧不看男人一眼。  
男人手掌撑着桌子，歪头看了一会儿不敢下嘴，叶等得有点烦躁，“不吃我就起来去打游戏了？”  
“既然这么说了……”男人局促地摸摸自己的脑袋，咽下唾沫，用筷子夹起一片鱼生。  
他能感到筷子落上去叶身体一瞬间的僵硬。察觉到对方的紧张，他从畏手畏脚状态解救了出来。说到底就是想看他紧张害羞的状态，有没有害羞不知道，但能看到紧张的叶已经是很让人餮足的收获了。  
他夹起那块在叶肌肤停留过的鲑鱼，看着暂时充当餐具作用的叶，肌肤常年不见阳光而白皙乃至有点透明感，不自觉又咽了口唾沫。夹起来的不仅仅是鱼生，是接触过叶肉体的鱼生，是受过漂亮肌肤祝福的幸运的鱼肉，吃进去四舍五入等于舔……  
他把鱼片塞进嘴里，酱油也不沾。对男人来说，平躺着的这具光裸肉体才是最高级神圣的调味料，鱼肉带上了叶的体温不再冰凉。虽然这听起来有点浮夸，但他咽下去的那一刻热泪满盈。  
叶从指缝里注视着男人界限到恶心的表情，又把手指合并挡住视线。没过多久他又觉得肚子上酥酥痒痒，凭感觉可以知道男人把鱼片一个个完全平铺在他肌肤上没有重叠，致力于接触皮肤面积最大化。理解了男人这么做的龌龊原因，叶没直接表示任何讨厌和恶心，他只是继续坚持用手背挡住自己眼睛，不看男人一眼。  
但这种坚持只持续了一分钟，在自己毫无防备得乳头上落下质感鲜明的鱼肉后被完全大破。他抬起手，难以置信地看着男人把鱼片肆无忌惮地覆盖在自己的乳头上，完全被男人胆大包天蹬鼻子上脸的行为所震撼了。  
男人把肚脐上方的鱼肉送进嘴里，见叶脸上明明有一点不快，却迟迟不做出任何反抗反应而欣喜若狂，继而胆子变大。他用筷子去夹叶乳头上的鱼生，但是却不好好夹，筷子不安分地夹着叶的乳头，来回停留在这一步足有半分钟，把叶的乳头用筷子玩到变硬立起。看着叶没有阻止他的意思，他行动变本加厉。  
虽然多少觉得这样有点恶心，也觉得蹬鼻子上脸的行为很让人火大，但不动更微妙的地方就还能忍受，叶观察着男人亢奋又紧张的表情，看着他的额头汗涔涔亮晶晶，单纯觉得不雅看着心烦，下意识想拿纸巾给他揩掉，一想现在这个动作亲密得让人不适，于是作罢，摆上观察的态度注视男人圆他的龌龊夙愿。  
男人也紧张得注视着叶的一切反应，额头依旧下汗，表情愈加痴态，手上的动作却不停下歇脚，逐渐没轻没重，直到夹得叶没忍住出了声，也不知道因为痒还是痛，没关住从嘴里溜出的很细的短促哼声，后半截像哑火了一样戛然而止，而叶在发现自己叫出之后立刻用手指挡住嘴，表情上还装作无事发生的样子，动作却麻利得一把抓住男人的手腕，阻止他继续自顾自虐待那点敏感部位。  
“这，这样很难受吗？”他看向叶，但看叶又挡住自己的脸，看不到他的眼睛，只看得到下嘴唇被咬住，表情似乎有点窝火，但脸颊是红的。  
“那我立刻解决掉。”他这么说着。被抓住手也阻止不了男人的色心，他低下头用嘴去咬覆盖着叶乳头的鱼片，在咬住一片的同时还得寸进尺地轻轻咬了叶的乳头。咬的感觉比手和筷子都特别，细小的微妙感觉电流一样穿梭脑中，脸立刻涨得通红，手下意识得收缩握紧。  
一边随时防备叶可能忍无可忍挥来的拳头，男人把胸膛上的残余奶油卷入口中，用力猛烈得就好像把叶本人囫囵吞了下去，舌苔上残留着奶油甜味和沐浴露的淡淡馨香。男人的舌头粗糙，那么用力地舔在残留着奶油的胸膛很不舒服，叶皱了皱眉，用手去挡男人的嘴巴，但男人的舌头从指缝里穿了出来，在他的指缝间爬行留下痕迹，湿漉漉热乎乎让他想起蛞蝓，只觉得有点惊悚。  
他干脆继续用手遮住眼睛，不听不闻不看，虽然在他身上这些事他无法做到完全回避。男人卖力而用心地和地方努力工作，动作和力度也很适中，温热的手偶尔流窜到大腿内侧来回抚摸。他姑且先忍耐着。  
男人咀嚼着经过叶身体表面调味的鲑鱼，感受着鱼肉的肥厚脂肪和叶光滑细腻的肌肤。奶油和鲑鱼混合在一起香甜，但更甜美的是躺在餐桌上的那人吹弹可破的漂亮肌肤。他解决完最后一片，刚想感慨下极乐世界不过如此，还没来得及发出这些感慨，就被叶一肘子撞在脸上，差点把嘴里的食物吐掉。  
“都吃完了？肚子饱饱舒舒服服？”叶一把抓住男人的手腕，笑的很无辜却让人非常不安。  
“但这个，可不是无料的好事哦？”


End file.
